


Constellation

by whitetiger721



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Gen, Small appearances of other NU'EST Members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger721/pseuds/whitetiger721
Summary: Baekmin Song-inspired Oneshots.





	Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1:  
> "Happier" by Ed Sheeran  
> Length: 1453 words
> 
> I could try to smile to hide the truth but I know I was happier with you.

_Walking down 29th and park_   
_I saw you in another's arms_   
_Only a month we've been apart_   
_You look happier_

_Left, then right. Left foot forward, then right foot._ Baekho instructs himself. _You have to learn how to function again, the world doesn't stop turning just because you're hurting._

He walks along the streets of Jeju, wanting to go out because moping around the house and swimming in his thoughts is not good for him. Baekho decided to make his way to the nearest coffee shop, the one with the beachfront, for he feels trapped, and seeing the expanse of water would always seem to calm him during times like these and put things into perspective.

In the middle of nursing his venti americano and reminiscing the times when his life was more simple, a certain copy of 1st look magazine has caught his eye. When he picks it up for his perusal, he is greeted with one of the smiles he misses the most. Minhyun.

Baekho continues to skim through the magazine and he finally stops at Wanna One's group photo. He sees his love laying at the arms of his new member, looking handsome, glowing and most of all, happy.

  
_Saw you walk inside a bar_  
_He said something to make you laugh_  
_I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_  
_Yeah you look happier, you do_  
  
Baekho struts to the living room, staying at home today as he relishes the one free day they have. When he opens the tv, Wanna one go comes up. He tried to change the channel but he can't find it in his heart to do it. Not when he's missing Minhyun and can see him happy and playing around with his new members.

He continues staring at the TV as Minhyun makes a kissy face with his new members, giving them hugs and latching on to their shoulders like his life depends on it. Baekho wonders, has there been a time that Minhyun was happy with them as he was as happy with Wanna One? It's been so long since they last saw each other, since THEY were together, that he's already starting to forget how it used to feel with him around.

  
_Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_  
_But ain't nobody love you like I do_  
_Promise that I will not take it personal baby_  
_If you're moving on with someone new_

When the finale was over, and the time has come for them to go back to the dorm, they already know that they are going to get separated. Yet, they keep putting off to do their talk, playing oblivious to the fact that their paths are going to get separated, at least for a year and a half. They spent most of the weekend, just like how they are used to: Minhyun waking up early to eat breakfast while reading his book of the week, doing some chores before taking a bath, preparing lunch for the both of them then him waking Baekho up to eat by peppering him with kisses until he stirs awake.

Everything seemed great, until Sunday night came around, when Minhyun had to start packing to leave. It was then they'd realize they couldn't put it off longer and they had to start talking about where to take and what to do with their relationship, especially for the next year and a half.

Meanwhile, the three members in the living room are looking at each other uneasily. They've been hearing shouting from the other room for a few minutes now. JR asks, "Should we step in? We need his voice and you know it's not good for his vocal chords to be shouting like that."

  
_ Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too _

Aron and Ren drop by Baekho's studio to invite him to dinner. As they peer through the door, they see him, with his back to them, scrolling through Minhyun's fansite pictures with Wanna One on his desktop. They look at each other before they cautiously knock on his door.  
"Baekho? What are you doing? Want to grab some dinner?" Ren asks.

They see him hurriedly close the window and rub his eyes before answering in a slightly shaky voice, "uhh I was working but yeah, okay I'll eat with you, let me just.."

  
_ And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you _

_You look scary. No idiot, not that kind of smile! Now you look constipated._ Baekho thinks as he stands in front of his bathroom mirror. Trying to practice his smile that would hide the fact that he's hurting. _Once I perfect this, maybe I could star in some dramas_ , he chuckles self-deprecatingly.

  
_ Sat in the corner of the room  
Everything's reminding me of you _

Minhyun sighs. He looks over the room of Wanna One members packing their stuff, getting excited to leave Korea for the tour.

He remembers the time when Baekho and him were roommates in Japan. They were so ecstatic to finally have a break and go back to Korea after touring for a long time.

He drinks from his bottle of oriental raisin tea. He closes his eyes and his mind wanders to a recent photo of Baekho he saw, smiling so bright that his heart hurts. Why can't he be happy too? He is tired of faking his smiles, he wants to feel genuine happiness again, just like the time when he was with Baekho.

 

_ Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you? _

"I know we have somewhat of an unspoken agreement when that show ended to put this off until the time has come that we really need to," Baekho starts, as he closes the door shut and trudges across Minhyun's room before finally sitting on his bed. "but the time is here, I mean you're already leaving tomorrow, so what do you want to with us?"

Minhyun looks over at Baekho and he sees fear, anxiousness, apprehension, worry, longing all at once and he decides that he doesn't want him to be shackled by all of these while he lives the time of his life for the next year and a half, doing things they both always talked about and dreamed they would achieve, together.

 

_ Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody need you like I do _

"What do you mean by nothing?! Nothing as in we continue on or nothing as in you don't want to make an attempt to make it work?!"

"Nothing as in I don't want to put energy in anything else besides promotions, and everything else that comes along with it."  
"But I'm willing to make it work. I WANT it to work! I NEED IT TO WORK."

  
_ I know that there's others that deserve you  
But my darling I am still in love with you _

"STOP FOLDING CLOTHES AND LISTEN TO ME!"  
"Please stop fighting this."  
"I'M FIGHTING THIS BECAUSE I KNOW WE CAN DO IT! WE CAN SURVIVE THAT YEAR AND A HALF! Don't you believe it?! Don't you believe in us?"

 

_ But I guess you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too _

He already knew this would happen. That awards shows would come and they would see each other. Yet it doesn't get easier. He can approach Aron and joke about stealing his clothes, and can wrap his arms around Ren while asking how promotions have been. Yet he can't do these things to the person he wants to do it the most. Each time their paths crosses each other, each time their eyes would meet, all he could always manage, is a small smile.

Far from the wide set of teeth and a pair of eyesmile greeting him at the opposite end. _I guess I did good setting you free._

 

_ I could try to smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you _

Once he turns his back from the love of his life, his smile drops and the sullen look on his face come back on. JR notices this and asks him, "Are you okay, Baekho-yah?" He sighs, "I just... hope he enjoys and he continues to focus on what he needs to do so that everything, the sacrifice, the heartbreak, was worth it. I'll be fine, and I'll move on. Eventually. "

_ Baby you look happier, you do _  
_ I knew one day you'd fall for someone new _  
_ But if he breaks your heart like lovers do _  
_ Just know that I'll be waiting here for you. _

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Just to water the barren tag. Haha. Comments are very much appreciated! It really keeps us "authors" -I used double-quotes because I don't really consider myself one ^^; - motivated~
> 
> Oh and also, please forgive me if there are typos as I did this all on my phone. ^^;


End file.
